Pokemon fairys
by Jojo Michaelis
Summary: Meet Ash and Sapphire Reed both are the last Pokémon trainer and both members of Fairy tail. They both became members of fairy tail afther the lost thire parents. Lets face that guild was crazy from the start but when you're on team natsu it's even more crazier. Join them on there crazy adventures. (Gray FullbusterXoc) Start at Ep 10
1. 1

Sapphire P.O.V

Ash, Jake, Angel and I where on our way home to fairy tail. We heard what Erza, Gray, Natsu and some new member name Lucy toke down something called Lullaby but they over did and destroyed the conference building and few other things to but that's fairy tail for you. "It's great to be home." I said as we walked to Fairy tail. "Absol!" Angel nodded her head as she walked on the left side of me. "Yeah it is. Don't you think so Jake?" Ashe asked Jake who was in the middle of us. "Yes I do but you know why Sapphire is so happy to be home." Jake said looking at Ash who nodded his head."Yeah I do. Gray!" He teasing voice. "That's not true!" I shout at them as Ash, Jake and Angel laugh at me.

I was about to yell at them but before I could I heard shouting and cheering. we looked head and saw everyone from fairy tail out side the guild hall. "I wounding what's going on." Jake said and we nodded our head. "Let's go see." Ash said and we stard walking towds them. "No away!they realy going through with it!" I heard some girl yell. I saw Gray next to some girl with blond hair, Elfman and Mirajane.

third P.O.V

Befour anyone could awser Lucy they heard a girls voice. "Gray!" was the only thing they heard before he could see who called him he was tlaked in to a huge that knocked them both down. "hey what's the big- Sapphire!" Gray start to yell at the proson that tackle him to the ground but stop when he saw the familiar red eyes of his girlfriend looking up at him. Sapphire nodded and then kissed him and he kissed her back.

"I so did not miss them doing that." Lucy, Elfman and Mirajane heard from behide them. They turn around to see Ash, Jake ans Angel with sweatdrop on there head as the look at Sapphire and Gray who were making out on the ground.

Lucy was looking at them with a shocked expression. "Y-Y-You're" Lucy was to shock to finish her scents. "I'm Ash Reed." Ashe said as he hold out his hand for her to shake. "this is Jake and Angel." he look at the two Pokémon. "And that is my sister Sapphire sadly." He said as he looked to his sister who was still on the ground making out with Gray. He shake his head and look back at Lucy. "You are?" he asked her."U-um, I'm Lucy. I became a member a few days ago." She answer as she shake Ash's hand. "welcome to Fairy Tail." He said. Gray and Sapphire final stop making out and got off the ground. "It's about time you guys stop for air." Ash said to his sister who just smile.

Sapphire P.O.V

"What's going on here?" I asked as me and my friends and brother watch as we watch my best friends Natsu and Erza face off. Gray told us that Natsu want a to fight Erza."Well he's died." I said. There is no away he can beat her in a fight. Ash, Jake and Angel nodded there heads."Aren't you afraid this fight will tear our strongest team apart?" Lucy asked Gray."What are you talking about?" Gray asked. "Our strongest team?""You, Natsu and Erza, ya dummy." Lucy said. "You're the 3 strongest wizards in the guild.""We are?" He asked looking even more confused."Yeah, right." Gray said. "What idiot fed you that lie?" Then Mirajane suddenly started crying, which had Gray freaking out when he realized it was her."oh, your not a idiot Mira." he said trying to get her to stop crying. "Smooth move Gray." Lucy and Ash said sarcastically as I hugged Mira."I'll hand it to Natsu and Gray, they're tough little dudes, but neither of them are even close to being the strongest." Elfman said. "There are guys in Fairy Tail that are stronger than both of them combined. Like this one!""But Erza and Sapphire are strongest females in Fairy Tail is a pretty safe bet." Levy said joining in on the conversation. "As for the guys it's a tough call, but I gotta put my money on Laxus, , Ash, or Mystogan." I said. "All I meant was the three of them work well together, and they have the best team chemistry in all of Fairy Tail." Mirajane explained."ok this is coming from the same person who sent me on a mission to keep Natsu, Gray, from killing each other when Erza wasn't around?" Lucy asked"Gotta say I'm pretty excited to see how this fight turns out." Elfman said. Gray and I were standing next to him. Gray hand his arm around my waist. "Oh yeah?" Gray asked. "I'm sure she'll end up mopping the floor with him." I said."It's been a while since we've squared off like this, hasn't it, Natsu?" Erza asked."I was just a little kid back then." Natsu said. "Today's going to be different because I'm taking you down, Erza!""Well, I'm not going easy on you." Erza said. "In fact, I have the perfect armor for this occasion."She quickly reequipped her armor, and everyone's eyes widened when seeing what armor she chose for the fight."That's Flame Empress Armor." Macao said. "Good choice for going against fire magic."Erza was definitely taking this serious if she's starting out with her Flame Empress armor. It showed she took Natsu for real at least. "So, now Natsu's flames will only be half as strong." Laki added."Come on, Erza at least give the kid a fighting chance." Wakaba said."Put me down for Erza in the first round." Happy told Cana who was getting bets. "Your betting against own friend?" Lucy asked. "Why are you guys picking sides? I don't want either of them to lose!""Get into the spirit, Lucy." I said as I watch them. "Flame Empress Armor, huh?" Natsu asked grinning. "Good news for me. That means I can turn the heat as high as I want to!" He had his hands engulf in flames as everyone waited for the match to begin already."Round One start!" Makarov declared.Erza and Natsu jumped at each other to start the fight. Natsu took a swipe at her with his fire, but her armor prevented any damage. Natsu had to flip out of the way of Erza when she tried to slice off his head. They flipped around each other some more before Natsu let out his fire breath that got a bit close to the spectators. As they complained about his aiming, Natsu let out a laugh.As the two continued fighting, Lucy watched in awe. This was all so amazing."Whoa." She said. "See, it's a good fight, huh?" Elfman asked. "This fight sucks." Gray said.Just as Natsu and Erza were about to clash there was a loud gong like noise that brought everything to a stop. Everyone turned seeing a large female frog wearing clothes and walking upright. "This fight is over." She declared. "May I have your attention, please? I've come here on behalf of the Magic Council.""No way." Levy said."Seriously?" Jet inquired."What would the Council send her here?" Droy questioned.."Am I the only one who's noticed she's a frog?!" Lucy asked.No one replied to Lucy as they looked at the Magic Council representativeOh no not good I thought to myself. Ash and I looked at each other I could tell be both know that's its not good"As the result of the Eisenwald incident, a member of your guild has been charged with eleven counts of property damage." The representative said. "Erza Scarlet, you are under arrest." We all looked at the representative in complete and utter shock. Did they hear the frog lady, right? "She's under a-what?!" Natsu demanded


	2. 2

~~~Ep11~~~  
Sapphire P.O.V

So turn the whole thing was a formality so every thing ok. Then mystogan showed up and put us all to sleep then laxus Showed up. Any away Ash and Erza requests I want to stay with Gray.

I was sitting next to Gray when Mirajane came down the stairs yelling, "This is terrible! Master, one of the requests on the second floor disappeared!" Makarov then spits out his drink in shock, The whole guild is shocked to hear someone had taken one of the S-class quests.  
Then everyone started talking "One of the requests disappeared?" "Since it was put on the second floor, that makes it S class, right?" "Who would be stupid enough to take on such a job?" Laxus captures everyone's attention when he begins to speak in a smug tone."I know...A little blue cat flew up here and ripped it off the board"  
Mirajane slightly glares at Laxus. " it was Happy ?" We are all surprised by this revelation. "Which means it was Natsu and Lucy?" "What the heck were they thinking?" "Taking on an S class quest without approval?"Alzack asked in disbelief. Bisca scoffed. "I knew they were idiots, but I never thought they were that stupid." Laxus speaks in a smug tone,"There's no doubt that this is a serious violation."and then smirks looking down from where he is sitting, "Gramps! When they come back, they will be instantly expelled, right? Not that they will be coming back with their abilities." Mirajane approaches the arrogant wizard with her hands on her hips. "Laxus, if you knew, why didn't you stop them?" He closes his eyes smirking.

"All I saw was a cat burglar running away with a scrap of paper. I had no idea it was Happy. And who would've thought that Natsu would take on an S class quest-" Mirajane's face darkens as he opens his eyes, "It's been a long time since I saw that look on your face." Makarov sighs in frustrations ."This is bad. Which quest did they take?" "The cursed island, Galuna."Mirajane answered. This causes members of the guild to question the young wizards sanity for taking such a difficult job. "Laxus! Follow them and bring them back!" Makarov ordered looking at his grandson.

Laxus waves him off and then speaks in an arrogant tone, "You must be joking. I have my own business to attend to. Members of this guild are supposed to be able to take care of themselves. Right?" "I don't care how you feel about Natsu. The fact is you're the only one strong enough to bring him back by force!" Makarov yelled. I scoffs and gets up from my seat along with Gray. I starts off, "Sorry Master but-" and Gray continues, "We're gonna have to disagree with you."

~~~ Hargeon ~~~

Angel, Gray and I found Natsu, Happy and Lucy trying to get a find a boat to take them to the island. We snuck up on them. "We found you." Gray said in a slight singsong voice. The three all cried out in surprise. "It's Gray and Sapphire!" Lucy exclaimed. "What are you two doing here?" Natsu asked.

"Master Makarov found out about your scheme, and sent us to come to bring you back." I said as I placed her hands on my hips. Gray and Angel nodded in agreement as Gray stood beside me with his arms crossed over his chest.  
"Why?" Natsu asked. "We're not in danger yet."

"If you come back now, you might not get kicked out of the guild." Gray said. "Maybe."  
"Kicked out?" Lucy asked.  
"That's right." I said. "Taking an S-class gig without permission from Master Makarov is a serious offense."Lucy looked like she'd start crying as she wished she never came along with Natsu and Happy. "Well, I don't care!" Natsu said. "We're going on this S-class quest."

"Man, you are totally out of your league here." Gray said. "Just come home. If Erza finds out about this, she's going to be so angry."  
Natsu, Happy, and Lucy all froze with terrified expressions on their faces. Happy then flew over to Gray and I to perch on the latter's shoulder.  
"Please, Gray, Sapphire, you've got to save me." Happy pleaded. "I told them this is a bad idea, but they forced me to come along!"

"You're such a liar!" Lucy snapped.  
"Happy, We know that you stealing the paper off the board last night." I told him "Absol" Angel nodded her heard. "So the entire guild knows you're on board with all this."  
"I've got to show my power to Erza." Natsu said. "Like it or not, I'm doing this."

"Master ordered us to bring you home." Gray said. "I'll drag you back to Fairy Tail if I half too."He then collected ice on his hand while ready to fight Natsu if he had to, so to get him back to the guild.  
"Don't make me hurt you, buddy." Gray said.Fire then engulfed Natsu's hand as he glared at Gray determined to get to Galuna Island."I'd like to see you try!" Natsu shouted.

"Excuse me, but are you wizards?" The man in the boat asked. We turned towards the man when he stood up in his boat. "Have you come to lift the curse on the island?" He asked."Yeah!" Natsu said. "Well, maybe." Lucy said more uncertain."Not gonna happen." Gray and I said in unison.  
We both sounded annoyed. The man hesitated for a moment then gestured to his boat. "Get in!" The man said. "What?/Seriously?" Lucy and Natsu asked in unison.  
"No way!" Gray said. Natsu smirked before giving a surprise kick to Gray's head, which knocked him out. Before I could do anything I was Happy tied me and Angel up then Natsu tied gray up too then put us on the boat.

I was beside Gray and Angel was on the other side of, as the boatman took them towards Galuna Island."Okay, now, I'm starting to get scared." Lucy said.  
"Well, look at the bright side." Gray said sarcastically. "At least you're not tied up."  
Angel and I nodded in agreement."This is your fault too, buddy." I said. "Why'd you decide to let us on?"

"My name is Bobo if you must know." The man said. "I used to be a citizen of Galuna Island, but I had to flee. I just couldn't take it anymore." I frowned and narrowing my eyes a bit at him. Was it really that bad on the island? I ask myself silently. "I should warn you that tragedy falls upon anyone who falls upon the island." Bobo told us. "There is no avoiding it. That is unless you are able to lift the curse." He then pushed back his cloak to reveal that one of his arms and one of his legs was turned into disfigured black limbs.

"This vile demon's curse." Bobo asked.  
"Whoa, your arm." I said. "What happened to it?"  
"Is that...the curse?" Lucy asked. "We're almost there." Bobo said then looked towards an island. "That's Galuna Island."  
"Absol." Angel said I turn my head towards her to she look towards the island. I look towards the island then frown as I see the glow at the top of the mountain.  
"that's weird why is the mountaintop glowing like that?" I ask still looking at the island.  
"Whoa, where'd he go?" Lucy asked freaked out. I turn my head away from the island and saw that Bobo was gone."Did he fall out?" Gray guessed. "It's like he disappeared!" Happy exclaimed. I then heard a rumbling noise. "What's that sound?" Lucy asked. "Absol absol!" Angel started to freak. I turn my head to see what she saw and when I did my eyes widened cause a giant wave coming towards us.  
I used my foot to lightly kick Gray. He Turn to look at me and I nodded my head toward the wave He followed my nodded then his own eyes widening. "Ah...Lucy." Gray said. Lucy turned around when he said her name, and her eyes instantly fell on the wave. "Ah, tsunami!" Lucy cried. "Now don't panic!" Gray said. "Just hold on."  
"How?! Did you forget we're tied up!" I reminded him, We all screamed as we were sucked into the water.

I groaned as light penetrated my eyelids. My eyes fluttered open with the world being a bit blurry before it all cleared up. I looked up seeing palm trees and a clear blue sky above me. I'm alive so that's good. I then blinked when realizing that my arms weren't tied anymore. I looked to my side and saw Angel wasn't tied anymore to. I sat up seeing that the others were getting up as well.  
"Looks like we made it, you guys!" Natsu said.  
"We're lucky that wave washed us ashore." Lucy said.  
"I don't know if I'd call that lucky." Gray and I both grumbled.  
"Absol." Angel nodded "I can't help but wonder what happened to the guy that brought us here." Lucy said. "Right after he told us about the curse he vanished."  
"Forget that stuff for now!" Natsu said. "Let's go exploring!"  
"Aye!" Happy agreed as he jumped up and down.  
"We've been here for thirty seconds, and you've already forgotten about the mission?" Lucy asked.

Yeah I'm not that surprise that they forgot I thought to myself. "Apparently there's only one village on the entire island." Lucy said. "The village chief is the one to originally put in the request. So I guess we need to try and find him."  
"Not so fast." Gray said getting their attention as he got up from the ground."Give it up, Gray." Natsu said. "You can't take us back to the guild now that our boat's been destroyed."  
All very true, which means we need to find this village even more to get the job out of the way, and then ask for a ride back. "You're right." Gray said as he stood beside me and Angel .  
"Which is why we're coming with you." I finished as I placed my hands on her hips. "Absol." Angel nodded her head agreeing with us. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy looked shocked to hear this as from us. "There no way I'm going to let you two clowns make S-class before I do." Gray said grinning. "And if you were to get kicked out the guild would be pretty boring. Gramps will be upset but if we pull this off he won't stay mad at us for long."  
"Beside Angel and I was going to take this quests anyway." I told them shrugging shoulder. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy all smiled glad at us happy that we're board for this mission. "let's go." I said as I started walking off.  
"Yeah!"  
"Aye."  
"Absol."we stood outside a large wooden wall. "Well, we found the village." Gray said. "Now what?"  
I just shrugged my shoulder as it read the sign that said 'keep out'. "Check out this gate." Natsu said. "When they say keep out they meant it."  
"Anyone home?!" Lucy called out. "We came here to help you!"  
No one replied to Lucy's calls. Didn't they have guards patrolling or any? "Let's bust in." Natsu said. "No way!" Lucy denied. "Who goes there?!" Someone from above called down to us.  
We looked up spotting that two men had finally appeared at the top of the gate. "We're mages from Fairy Tail responding to your request!" Lucy called. "Why weren't we notified when you accepted the job?!" The man called down. "Must be an error in the paperwork." I said smoothly when Lucy didn't look sure what to say.  
"Then let me see your emblems, right now!" The man ordered. I turn around and took Jacket off so the could see my emblem that was on the back of my shoulder and angel turn to the side so they could see her ice blue emblem.

"They're here!" the guards said in unison. "They're really here!"  
Moments later the doors started to open. "It's like we're walking into a giant monsters mouth!" Happy said. "Are you trying to freak me out?!" Lucy demanded.  
I chuckled as a grin made it's way on my face as Lucy was frowning at Happy for his comment. As we were walking in we saw the villagers, who were all cloaked, there to greet them."I'm Moka the Village chief." Said one of the smaller figures. "On behalf of everyone here, I welcome you. Pleasantries aside, there's something you need to see. Now, my people!"  
All the villagers shed their cloaks, and I narrowed my eyes when seeing they all had disfigured limbs or other body parts. "It's just like what happened to the boat guy." Gray said. "Oh wow, your sideburns!" Natsu gasped in shock.  
Gray, Lucy, Angel and I all frowned at Natsu because he was completely ignoring the demonic like arm over...sideburns, really?


	3. 3

sapphire P.O.V

Moka keeps a straight face as he responds. "Not that I was trying to show you what's happened to my arm." He told Natsu moving his arm up and down. "Everyone on the island has suffered horrible disfigurement because of this curse." Moka said. "Not even the animals have been spared!"

What not even the animals. I look down at angel to see her looking at me. what kind of curse could do this? I ask myself. "Excuse me for asking, but what makes you think it's a curse, sir?" Gray asked. "It could just be some kind of infectious disease."

"We've consulted with several doctors, young man." Moka said. "But they all agree that no such disease exist. You see, our symptoms began around the same time the moon fell under an evil spell."

What the moon? I look down frowning at the ground trying to think what kind of spell could do this."What kind of spell?" Lucy asked."Since ancient times this island has absorbed the light of the moon." Moka said. "Causing it glow as beautifully as the moon itself. However, several years ago, the moons color started to change, and an eerie purple glow was cast upon the island."

"So the moon turned purple?" I asked. I look up at the moon but noticed that a purple light started to peek down from above, making the others looked up to see said purple moon coming out from the clouds.  
"It's coming out from under the clouds." Happy said.  
"It really is purple." Lucy said once the clouds moved off of it completely.

"Man that's creepy looking." Gray and I said. "Absol." Angel nodded agreeing with us.

"It's the curse." Moka said. "Stand back. The change is about to begin." Then all the villagers started crying out as their bodies transformed even more. I latched onto Gray's arm looking completely freaked.

"They're changing!" Gray exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I can see that." Lucy said.  
"Why is this happening to them?" Natsu asked. The villagers finally stopped transforming. The villagers that were once human were now demonic. "I'm sorry if our appearance frightens you." Moka said."It's okay." Gray said. "I'm just completely confused." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. "You poor people." Lucy said.  
"Oh man, you guys...look so cool!" Natsu said. We started at him in shock of cause he would think it was cool."It's awesome!" Natsu said. "You guys got horns and stuff. I'm so jealous!"The villagers murmured together not sure how to take the compliments.

"Natsu, you're being insensitive!They don't want to look like this." I scolded at him. "Seriously?" Natsu said then chuckled and gave a sheepishly smile. "My bad. I guess we should help these people."  
"That is why we're here." Happy reminded him.

"Gees, get a clue." Gray grumbled."Anyway, as you've witnessed, when the purple moon shows its face in the sky, everyone in the village takes on a horrific demon form." Moka said as some of the villagers started crying. "If it isn't a curse then what else could it possibly be?" Those poor people I think to myself as I saw a little boy cry. "We'll return to normal once the morning comes and the sun has risen." Moka said. "However, there are some poor souls who can no longer return to their human forms for they have lost their minds."

"That's so sad." Lucy said. "The fate for them, the unfortunate souls in the grip of madness, we have no choice but to put them to death." Moka said.

we all stiffened and gasped in surprise. They've had to kill some of the villagers? "But they might change back to normal someday." Natsu said. "If we wait for that to happen, the monsters will surely kill us all. We've tried capturing them, but they always poke free." Moka said then brought out a photo as tears ran down his face. "It's no use. Once it takes hold, there's no way to save them. I should know. I was forced to kill my very own son."  
We saw the photo in Moka's hand we recognize the guy it was the guy from the boat."It's that guy from the boat." Lucy said. "But we just saw him yesterday. He—"  
Gray and I shushed Lucy. Lucy glanced at us in confusion. "Now, I understand how he disappeared on us like that." I said. "He's dead, but his soul can't rest in peace."  
He won't rest in peace until this curse is broken I thought to myself."Please, lift the evil curse from our island." Moka said as he hung his head. "If this goes on much longer, we may all fall victim to it. We'll die."

"We're not going to let that happen." Natsu said. "We'll fix this, I promise you."  
"There's only one way this ancient curse can be lifted." Moka said. "The moon...the moon must be wiped from the sky."  
WAIT WHAT! THEY WANT US TO DISTROY THE MOON! HE CAN'T BE SERIOUS!  
~~~~~

"I didn't know the moon could be so creepy." Happy said as he looked up at the moon from the window with Angel. "Absol."said agreement. They gave us a room to stay in for the night. I was in my pajamas getting ready for bed. "Would you close the window?" Lucy asked. "You heard what the chief said. We've got to stay out of the moonlight. I don't know about you, but I don't want to turn into some freaky little monster."

"I'm not so sure about this job guys." Natsu said as he was sitting in a chair. I not to sur about this job too I mean what can we do. "Do they really think we can destroy the moon?" Gray asked."I wonder how many punches it'll take." Natsu said. "Do you think I can handle it?"  
"Are you kidding me?!" Gray snapped then sighed. "Don't be stupid man."

"Natsu, there's not a wizard alive who's strong enough to do that." I said

"But that's the job hired to do. If we don't do it, Fairy Tail will look bad." He said to us."What they're asking can't be done." Gray pointed out. "How do you think you're going to get to the moon anyway?"

"Happy." Natsu said matter-of-factly. "I don't think so." Happy told me. "Okay, we can't destroy the moon." Lucy said.

"But if we do some investigating we just might be able to find a different way to lift the curse from the island." I said.

Lucy nodded in agreement with me before gasping when a shirt hit her in the face. She pulled it off her face to see Gray was stripping down into his boxers."You kids, can do what you want." Gray said. "But after the day I've had, I need some shut eye."  
"Please, don't take off anymore." Lucy begged. "Okay, our investigation starts tomorrow morning." Natsu said then threw himself at one of the beds with Happy. "I'm hitting the sack."  
"Me too." Happy said with his voice muffled.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Gray said pulling me in to his arm then falling down onto the bed that we're sharing Angel lay down next to us and close her eyes falling to sheep.  
"Okay, goodnight." Lucy said.  
"Night, Lucy." Rizzo said as she laid down. "Sweet dreams."  
"It's so early." Natsu complained as he yawned.  
"Yeah, I'm never up at this time." Gray said.  
I chuckled in amusement as Lucy snapped at the boys because they had kept her up all night. Angel and I got used to Gray's loud snoring since we moved in with him last year.We started walking in the woods but before we got going Lucy then called forth one of her spirits witch was a giant clock. "The time is 7:48." It said once it appeared. "Do you really think we might find another way to lift the curse?" Natsu, who was feeling more awake, asked.

"We don't have much of a choice." Gray said. "The village might think that the moon is cursed, but everyone else likes it. And destroying it might really mess things up."  
"You're right!" Natsu said. "If we didn't have the moon, the tides would get all crazy. And at night the sky would be pitch black!"  
"Without it salmon could go extinct, and they're my favorite fish!" Happy said. "'Would you guys keep it down?'" The clock, Horologium, asked for Lucy. "'We don't know what's lurking out here, so we shouldn't draw any attention' the lady demands impatiently."  
we turned back to look at Lucy who was sitting inside the walking clock."You should walk on your own." Natsu said. "He's right." Gray agreed. "You just summon your spirits because your lazy?"

"'Listen, this curse is freaking me out. We have no idea what we're up against, and I'm scared,' she says nervously." Horologium said for her.  
"Are you kidding me?!" Natsu asked as he threw his arms into the air. "This is awesome! S-class quests rule!"

"Yeah, I bet I could freeze that stupid curse." Gray said.  
"'You three are idiots' she retorts desirably." Horologium said for his mistress. "Aye." "absol." Angel and Happy agreed.

We stop walking when there was a rumbling sound as heavy footfalls hit the ground. "What's that sound?" Natsu asked.The three of us turned around to see a large monstrous shape standing behind us. we all cried out. "Whoa, what the—?" Natsu exclaimed.

"It's huge!" Gray and I said. "'What are you waiting for? Beat it up, you three,' she yells frantically." Horologium said.

Gray immediately went to attack, and he used his ice-make magic to put up an ice wall. It didn't help much since the monster shot out some kind of gas. I coughed as I covered my nose and mouth and Angel passed out along with Natsu.

Horologium disappeared in a puff of smoke, so Lucy and Happy, who had tried to sneak inside Horologium, got a whiff of the gas.

"Stinky!" They both cried. "It's a rat!" Lucy shrieked. "Come on, Natsu, get up, man!" Gray snapped. Natsu only groaned as he continue laying on the ground. The gas had just been too much for him. "The smell knocked him out." Happy said.

"Aright that's enough of this." I said as I snapped my fingers And Angel was by myside in no time. "Angel quick attack." I shouted and Angel run towards the rat fast moving left to right. The rat try to hit her but Angel was to fast for it and end up be hide it. "Now Angel use Slash!" Angel moved her head and used slash like I told her and the rat went down.

Angel ran back to myside and I kneel down to her and pet her on the head. "Good job girl." I told her. "Absol." She nodded and gave me a smile. "That great Sapphire." Nastu told me coming up next to me. "Thanks but Angel was the one who did the work." I told him.

"Look, there's some kind of building over there." Lucy said. I walked over to were she was and saw the building she was talking about. "We should go hide while we have the chance." Lucy and I turn to see the boys kicking the rat as it was crying. "We should kick its butt while we have the chance!"  
"Give me a break." Lucy said.

~~~Temple of moon~~~

"This place is massive." Lucy said when we where in side the temple. "It's falling apart." Natsu said."I wonder how old it is." Gray said.  
I look towards the stone wall in front of us as I looked up at the moon emblem above.

"Hey guys come and look at this." I call them over.  
"their moons makes since...Galuna used to be known as the Island of the Moon." Gray said.

"A moon island, a moon curse, and weird moon symbols really gotta wonder what all this means." Lucy said.  
I nodded in agreement as she let her hand drop from the wall back to her side.  
"Yeah this place is a wreck." Natsu said as he stomped on the stone. "This floor doesn't even look safe to walk on."  
"Then don't go stomping on it!" Lucy said. rhehn The nagge rhdgbgewuyw the ruunevdva  
But sadly late because the ground decided to break right then. I was screaming with the others as we all started falling down a deep shaft.  
"Natsu, you idiot!" Gray snapped. "Look what you did!"  
I felt someone pull me close to them I look to see Gray was the one that pulled into them. I close my eyes as we fell. I hit the ground with Gray taking the fall for him and I. He grunted in pain as Natsu broke out of some rumble that had fallen on him.

"You guys okay?" Natsu asked. "I would have been better if you hadn't knocked out the floor." Lucy complained."Here's a thought, maybe if you'd think before you act, you wouldn't cause so much destruction!" Gray snapped.  
I groaned as I sitting up while rubbing my head. "That hurt." I whined. "Uh, Sapphire" I heard Gray began. I looked down to see I was straddling him squeaked in surprise and quickly jumped off of Gray. "Sorry Gray!" I said as I help him.  
"It's ok." He said.  
"So...can you fly us out, Happy?" Lucy asked as we looked up from where we fell. "No, sorry." Happy said. "We're underneath the temple." Gray said. "Wow, it's a secret cave!" Natsu cheered like a little kid. "This is so cool. Let's check it out~" He start run in the cave. "Will you quit running around like a crazy person!" Gray shouted after him the we ran after him.

Lucy, Happy, Gray, Angel, and I caught up to him we immediately noticing his expressions.  
"Natsu." Lucy murmured.  
"What, is something wrong?" Gray asked.  
"Hey, guys, what's that?" Natsu asked.

We looked seeing to what gotten his attention, and then we gasped as well. In front of us was a large monstrous figure frozen in an even large sphere of ice.

"That's impossible." Gray said.


	4. 4

Sapphire P.O.V

"It's Deliora." Gray said as he walked forward. "But how? How could this happen? Why is it here? What the hell is it doing on Galuna Island?!" Angel and I know about Deliora Gray told me about it a few months after we met. Nastu, Lucy, and Happy looked at him in worry seeing how much this bothered him.  
"You've seen this thing before?" Natsu asked."There's...there's just no way." Gray said. Gray shook as he continued to stare at Deliora. I put my arms around him to help him calm down. "Gray honey it's ok calm down." I told him as I moved my hand to his face to make him look at me in the eyes."Shh, just take a deep breath." I said softly.  
Gray took a few deep breaths as his hand came up to grip my wrist of my hand that cupped the back of his face. "Can you tell us about it now?" Lucy asked hesitantly. Gray took a deep breath while keeping me close to him keeping him anchored to the present at the moment, and not those horrible memories in the past. "It's Deliora the Demon of Destruction." Gray said. "Demon of Construction?" Natsu asked. "Destruction." Happy corrected.  
"But why is it here?" Gray asked. "It doesn't make any sense."  
We heard footsteps coming in behind us. We quickly hide behind some rocks. We peeked over of them to see a short man with blue hair and then one who had animal like features.  
"The voices seem to come from down here." The blue-haired man said. "I hate being awake during the day."  
The man with him just made a growling noise as they continued walking on past the us. "So, Toby, were you exposed to the moon drip?" The man asked. "You've got those pointy ears."  
"I already told you! They're a fashion statement, you jerk!" Toby snapped. "Oh, lighten up, I was just teasing you." The other guy said. "You don't have to be so mean about it." Toby said.  
'moon drip.' I think to myself. I don't know what kind of magic that is but something tells me it has something to do with Deliora. A third person then came into the room. It was a woman who looked a bit distraught. "Yuka, Toby, something terrible has happened." The woman said."What now, Sherry?" Yuka asked as Toby growled. By the sound of his tone, Sherry has come to them with many problems before. "It's Angelica." Sherry said. "She's been attacked, and I'm sad."  
"You're moping around because somebody beat up your stupid pet rat?!" Toby demanded.  
"She's not a rat." Sherry said. "She's a brave hunter that prowls the jungle to protect us. She is...love~"  
I sweat-dropped at these people. I know we have some weirdos in Fairy Tail, but these guys are nutty."I don't know who these people are, but they're a bunch of weirdos." Lucy said. "Especially the girl with the pet rat."I nodded my head in agreement. "With the scent I picked up off them...they're not from the island." Natsu whispered."And they don't look like they've got the demon curse." Happy added.  
"Intruders you say?" Yuka asked getting their attention."And it's almost time to start collecting moonlight again." Sherry said. "All this makes me so sad. This news will displease the Cold Emperor. We should get rid of them before he finds out. Yes, we must find them before the moon's first light."  
"Agreed." Yuka said as Toby growled."Since they've seen Deliora, we can't allow them to live." Sherry said. "We'll give them the gift of eternal rest. We'll give them...love."  
'ok what's wrong with this girl?' I ask myself as reach into my bag and pulled a pokeball. I throw to myside and out came Kiki. (Eevee pokemon.) "ee." she smile at me. "Hey girl I need you make a distraction for me. Can you do that?" I asked her."Eevee." She nodded her hear and ran off.

"You mean death, right?" when Toby asked there was a noise and they ran after it. Kiki can run back to me. "Good girl Kiki." I told her as pated her.

"Ok it's time for you to go back ok." I told her and she nodded. "Eevee." I hold her pokeball in my hand as I touched her with it and she went back into her pokeball.

"Come on, we should have grabbed them and beat some answers out of them." Natsu complain."Not yet." Lucy said. "We've got to do some investigating." I nodded."Man, this job keeps getting more and more complicated." Natsu said. "Yeah, like who is this Cold Emperor guy?" Happy asked. "Deliora." Gray said. "I still don't understand what anyone would want with it. And how the hell we're they even able to find it?"  
I looked over at Gray. I was worry for him I know how hard this must be for him. "Was it hidden somewhere?" Lucy asked. "It was sealed away." Gray said. "In a glacier in the Northern Continent. A decade ago this immortal demon ravaged Isvan. Countless people lost their lives. The woman, who taught me to use my magic, my master Ur, sacrificed everything to seal it away. I don't know if it has anything to do with the curse on this island, but I do know that it doesn't belong here. This Cold Emperor. We have to find out who it is. If they tarnish my master's legacy, they're going to regret the day they were born!"  
~~~Ep12~~~  
"Deliora." Gray growled as he stound in front of the chunk of ice that held Deliora. "Are you sure this is the same demon your master sealed away?" Natsu asked him."There's no doubt about it." Gray said."I wonder why he was transported all the way from the Northern Continent to Galuna Island." Happy said. I was wondering the same thing. "You don't think this demon could have anything to do with this island's curse, do you?" Lucy asked.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if it did." Gray said. "It might be enclosed in ice, but that thing's still alive."  
"Sweet!" Natsu said. "Give me a go at it! I'm not afraid of stupid demon!"  
"You know, brute force isn't the only way to solve a problem, Natsu." Lucy told him."A little fire ought to do the trick." Natsu said. But before he could do anything Gray punched him across the face sending him to the ground. Lucy, Happy, and I gasped in shock as Gray glared down at Natsu darkly. "Gray just punched Nastu!" Happy said. "Well this wouldn't be the first time he's done that." Lucy and I said. "Absol." Angel nodded.  
"What's the deal?" Natsu asked. "What'd you hit me for, Gray?!"  
"I don't want you and your flames anywhere near it." Gray growled out. "If that ice melts and Deliora is revived, there's no way we'd be able to stop it."Natsu groaned in aggravation as he got back onto his feet while glaring at Gray."Come on," He complained. "Do you think a chunk of ice like that would be easy to melt?"Gray seemed surprised by Natsu's question, but he then composed his features."No." Gray said.  
I frowned in concern for Gray I walked up to him and put my hand on his back. "Hey, are you okay?" Lucy asked. "I'm the one who got hit for no good reason!" Natsu pointed out. "Watch your temper, Man!"  
"You're one to talk." Happy said.  
"Many years ago my master, Ur, cast a spell called Iced Shell on this demon." Gray explained. "Enclosing it in a form of ice that can't be melted. It's so strong that even the most powerful flame spells have no effect on it. If they knew the ice couldn't be melted, why'd they bring it here?"  
"Well maybe they didn't know they might have brought it to try and melt it somehow." Lucy said coming up next to me. "But why would they do that!" Gray growled at her causing her to jump. "I have no idea." She told him trying not to make him more mad then he was. "I just don't get it.Who would bring Deliora here and more importantly why?" Gray asked. "We need answers." Natsu said. "Let's go find those guys."  
"Yeah." Lucy agreed. "No." Gray said firmly making us all look at him. "We're going to stay here and wait."  
"Wait here for what?" Happy asked. "For the moon to come out." Gray replied."The moon?!" Natsu demanded. "But it's the middle of the afternoon. Forget that! If I have to hang out here all day, I'll die of boredom."  
"But Gray why does the moon matter?" I asked ignoring Natsu. "I have a feeling the curse on this island and Deliora are connected to it." Gray said. "And I heard those guys we saw earlier say something about collecting moonlight." Yeah he's right I heard them say something about the moon."I heard that too." Lucy said. "I guess we have don't have choice but to wait." I said. "I'm not waiting!" Natsu snapped. "We've got work to do!" Not even a sec later he fell backwards and started snoring, "Well, that was fast." Lucy said. "Aye." "Absol." Happy and Angel agreed with her.


	5. 5

sapphire P.O.V

 _I guessing there was no point in hiding now._ I thought as we stood up. "Yeah!" Natsu agreed. Lucy stared at the two of them with her mouth hanging open in shock."Gees, I guess there's no turning back now, huh?" Lucy asked signing as she reaching for her keys. "I want to help out too!" Lyra said excitedly. "Want me to sing?" Lucy hung her head as the vein in her forehead pulsed vigorously due to her annoyance."No, I want you to go back." Lucy said."Awe~ you're no fun." Lyra whined then disappeared back to the spirit world. I reached into my bag ready to pull out a pokeball if a battle barked out.

"That mark... They're from Fairy Tail." Sherry says as she and the others notices the Fairy Tail mark on Natsu's shoulder.v"I see. So the people from the village requested a guild to save them." Yuka says. "Don't worry about them." The Cold Emperor said. "Go eradicate the village." My eyes widened when he said that. "What?" I says. "Why?" Natsu questions.

"Anyone who stands in my way whether deliberately or not is my enemy." The Cold Emperor said."Say WHAT?!" Natsu demanded as he starts running towards the could emperor. "Why you..." Gray yells as he joins up alongside Natsu but bursts ahead of him at incredible speed towards the other group. "I'll stop this crazy ritual of yours!" He yells as he prepares to cast a spell with a crazy look in his eyes as he launches himself forward and slams both of his hands into the ground, sending in increasing amount wave of sharp ice towards the four.

As Yuka, Toby, and Sherry jumps away from the approaching ice, the cold emperor also jumps away and as he comes back down, he holds his left hand out as a lighter blue colored magic circle appears in his hand and slams it into the ground. Creating his own waves of even sharper ice as both waves of ice collide and stop each other before exploding. Seeing this shocked us "He's an ice mage too?!" Happy asked in disbelief.

Gray glared at the Cold Emperor. "Lyon." Gray growled. This surprises Natsu, Happy and Lucy but not me and Angel cause we know who Lyon was Gray told us. "How could you?" Gray asked. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?" The man across from Gray merely smirked as if he found Gray's anger towards him amusing. "Oh, Gray, it's been quite a while, hasn't it?" The Cold Emperor, or rather Lyon, asked pleasantly. "Why would you try to revive Deliora?" Gray demanded.

Lyon just ignored Gray's question once more."To think you were one of the mages called to this island to help those poor villagers." Lyon mocked. "Did you come knowing you would find me? Or is this just mere coincidence? Not that it makes any difference to me." Gray just continued to glare at Lyon while feeling his anger growing with every passing second. "An acquaintance of yours, Cold Emperor?" Yuka asked as Toby made growling noises. "Do as you were ordered." Lyon said smoothly. "I can handle the intruders on my own."

"Yes, sir!" They said. They then disappeared in a flash,

"Hey wait come back here?!" Natsu yelled after stumbling around a bit and begins chasing right after them. "Stop, Natsu! Don't move!" Gray yells before it's too late, but Lyon extends his left hand and cold air appears from it. The cold air surrounds Natsu who is caught off guard begins yelling out in pain as spikes ice begin forming on his body. "Natsu!" Lucy and I yells out.

"Happy! Take care of Lucy!" Gray yells at the cat. "Aye!" Happy says as he picks up Lucy. "You to Sapphire get out of here!" Gray yelled at me. "No Gray I won't leave you!" I told him. "Sapphire please help Lucy!" He told me. The look on his face told me he just wanted to make sure I didn't get hurt so I signed and gave a sad smile nodded. "Ok." I said as I looked down and pulled out the pokeball to Storm (Lugia) and thought it up in air and he came and put me and Angel on his back and flue off so we could help Lucy.


	6. 6

~EP13~~~

Sapphire P.O.V

Lucy, Happy, storm, and I got back to the village to explain the villagers what is going on. I return Storm to his pokeball and Angel came out. "Listen up the people who caused the curse that transformed you are planning an attack on the village!" Lucy yelled "They're gonna come down here to fight us?" A villager asked. "Yeah but I've got a plan we'll capture them and lock them up until they tell us how to change you back." Lucy yelled. I heard some of the villagers doubt her plan.

"Only thing is im pretty sure those three are wizards. They're gonna be hard to catch." Happy stated. "You're right. You and Sapphire the only ones we've got right now. Well good luck." Lucy sighed. I stared at her in socked "Last time i checked you're a wizard too!" Happy yelled. "Absol."Angel nodded.

"I just had a brilliant idea." Lucy smiled. "nothing good could come from this." Happy cried "What are all of you doing out here!" The chief exclaimed as he walked over to us. "We don't have much time sir. The enemy's gonna attack any second now!" I yelled. "Enemy?" The chief asked. "The ones responsible for the curse that transformed your people they've been hiding in an old temple in the jungle!" Lucy explained.

"I don't care who's in the temple why haven't you destroyed the moon!" The chief yelled. "Well you see it wasn't the moon that did this too you exactly. But now we know who did." Lucy said. "You lie do what I ask of you!" The chief yelled. Two of the villagers took the chief away. Turns out Lucy's plan is to have virgo make holes in the ground and then we disguise them. Yeah like that's going to work.

"Princess I have completed the task." Virgo said. "Good work Virgo my plans gonna work perfectly." Lucy smiled. "Im not sure." Virgo mumbled. "What did you just say?!" Lucy yelled. "Hey Lucy? I hate to break it to you, but i think you might be stupid." Happy stated. Angel and I turned around trying not laugh. "Wow thanks a lot for the encouragement." Lucy sighed. "I dont think anybody's gonna fall for your trap cause its the oldest trick in the book!" Happy sighed. "Now dont be silly a pitfall trap will get them every time." Lucy stated proud of herself. "But you can tell what it is just by looking at it." Happy pointed out. Two villagers and Virgo agreed With him. "Absol." Angel nodded her head agreeing with him." Yeah Lucy I don't think any one normal would fall for that." I said. Before she could say anything to me one of the villagers cute her off.

"Miss Lucy, someone's headed this way!" A villager yelled. "that got be them open up the gate!" Lucy responded. The villagers quickly opened the gates only to find Natsu running over to us with Gray on his shoulders. "Stay right there don't come any closer!" Everyone started yelling. "What's with the grass?" Natsu asked stepping on Lucy's pitfall. "Well I did say any one normal." I exclaimed with a Sweatdrop. "Absol." We quickly went to Lucy's trap. "Very funny! But we don't have time to play practical jokes on each other." Nastu yelles and dust covered them."It was lucy!" Happy outed without any hesitation. "I should have known!"

We got Natsu and Gray out of the trap. Gray was hurt badly. "So how come Lyon's lackeys haven't made it here yet?" Natsu asked. "That a good question they left for the village before you but you got here first." Lucy said. "Yeah I wonder what's taking them so long." I said looking at Angel. "Yeah. And with Gray and that giant ice cube I was pretty slow." Nastu.

"Huh? Over there!" A villager yelled pointing at the sky. Its that rat from earlier and its carrying a bucket. Soon enough a small drop fell out of the bucket aiming right for Lucy. It was about to touch her when Natsu pushed her out of the way making the jelly land on a plant making it disintegrate causing the villagers to panic. In an instant the rat flung the bucket full of jelly towards us, immediately everyone started panicking. "I want everyone to get in the center of the village. Sapphire can you get Mew and use barrier." Natsu told me and I nodded and pulled out a pokeball and thought up and Mew (Mewtwo) came out.

"Ready to fly Happy?" Aye sir!" Happy yelled. "Mew get read to use barrier!" I told her. She looked at me and nodded Natsu throw a fire brilliant flame at the jelly." Now Mew Barrier!" I shouted and a bright blue barrier started to surround us. The chief sighs in relief when he notices that Bobo's grave is still in tact but gasps in shock when Yuka kicks it knocking it down. Making Natsu and I both glare at the disrespect.

"About fifty villagers. Three wizards. It'll be over in about fifteen minutes." Yuka added "Count again because there's Four wizards!" Happy said, referring to him. The chief started flipping out and had to be restrained by two villagers. They dragged him away and started heading to safety. Then Gray stood up and got shakily to his feet "Let me help you." He panted "Gray, you came to." Lucy said, happily "Not gonna happen. We don't need your help." Natsu said

"Natsu.. Don't do this to me." Gray pleaded, but was cut off by Natsu punching him in the stomach "Just lie down and get some rest." Natsu ordered Gray grabbed onto Natsu's scarf. "Someday.. I'll.. Kill.." He fell into unconsciousness before he could finish. Natsu caught him before he hit the ground. "But.. Why?" Lucy asked "Natsu's giving Gray some tough love. He knows he's in no condition to fight so he had to stop him." I explained "That means.. deep down.. they really do care." Natsu handed Gray to the villagers. "Sapphire , go with the villagers and take care of Gray. Lucy, Happy and I can take care of these guys." Natsu told me. "Ok but I leave Mew with you guys." I told him and he nodded. "Mew help Natsu and Lucy." I told her and she nodded. I went off with the Villagers

I was in a tent with Gray I just finish bandage him up. We're at the village's storage area. "Oh Gray I wished you would of let me help you." I whispered with my eyes colse. "Sapphire Reed." I heard from behide me. My eyes shout open when I heard that voice. Oh no!. I looked behide me and saw a angery Ash. "AHHHH ASh!" I shouted. "You are in big trouble!" He said.


End file.
